4x4
4x4 is a song by Miley Cyrus and is on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancers * P1 is an animal mascot. It seems to be a yellow pig at best vision. He also wears light grey overalls with pink chains, with one pendant including a unicorn. His glove is purple. * P2 is one of the showgirls in the choreography. She wears a blue collared crop top with orange fringe, and her skirt is also the same; blue with orange fringe. She also wears orange leggings underneath and blue booties. She has long orange hair with a faded orange cowboy hat. Her glove is a pinkish red. * P3 is the other showgirl in the choreography. She wears a bright blue bodysuit along with a pink one piece with two red shoulder pieces. She also wears red boots and a red, gold and black hat. Her hair is in a short Black bob. Her glove color is bright yellow. * P4 is a human-unicorn para-human. His head is pink with a blue mane, purple lips, and gold eyelashes. He wears a pink tank top and dark pink loose pants. He also wears black converses. His glove is bright aqua. Background The background is an American Rodeo-Show act, with fire shooting from sides of the floor. The floor also displays the red, white, and blue as we know it with stars all over. Gold Moves There are 3 gold moves. All of them are the same. *P1: Hit the air with your right hand. *P2: Shake your hand to the left and kick your right foot was you move forward. *P3: Raise your right hand up to your head as you walk up forward. *P4: Put your hands on your hips. P1 Gold Move.jpg|Gold Move P1 P2 Gold Move.jpg|Gold Move P2 P3 Gold Move.jpg|Gold Move P3 P4 Gold Move.jpg|Gold Move P4 Trivia * This is officially the first Miley Cyrus song in the main series. * It is also the first one to be on the official list since We Can't Stop was planned to be released as a DLC in Just Dance 2014. * This is one of the first songs to not be a single on Just Dance. ** This was why the song made it into the game, it was not a single. That way, it would cost less money to install it into the game. * "Banged," "piss," and "hell" are all censored, being too gross for this song. ** All 3 words are replaced with whip cracks * Nelly's part got removed because it was too explicit. ** However he can faintly be heard at the end of the bridge saying "Yeah". * "p***y tails" is replaced with "recent pills" * Before the song, the footsteps starts 4 times. But on YouTube, the footsteps on the full gameplay, the footsteps starts 9 times. But it's unknown if 9 footsteps will be in 4x4. *P2 originally came from Cotton-Eye Joe. * P1 is the hippo from Just A Gigolo Gallery 033151.jpg 4x4BG.jpg Videos Category:Songs Category:Extreme Classics Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Party Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:21st Century songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Dance Crews Category:Fun Songs Category:Songs with non-human Dancers Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs with censored words Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Short Songs Category:Miley Cyrus Songs Category:Familiar Songs Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Dancers with not much clothes Category:Avant Guarde Category:Non-Human Dancers Category:Spoken Elements Category:Rap Elements Category:Country Songs Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Confusing Dancers